Minutiae
by A.Pevensie
Summary: Nanao valued their friendship, but she wished Rangiku didn’t feel the need to call every time something happened at work. AU, occurs contemporaneously with events in “Nomenclature.”
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N: **This takes place in the same AU universe as my story "Nomenclature," so Nanao and Rangiku are both working at a large company called Sereitei Inc. where they are the associate directors of their respective departments. If that's confusing, it might help to take a look at "Nomenclature" first. This first chapter takes place a week or two after the events in chapter 4 of "Nomenclature." For a little more info about the structure/purpose of this, see my profile.

* * *

The First Call: Drinks

"Nanao Ise speaking."

"Nanao?!! I'm so glad I caught you in your office! Some of the girls and I are going out for drinks after work, and you have to come. You don't have other plans, do you? You'll have to cancel them – the women's association is way more important. We're going to meet at 8, okay? We're having dinner first."

"Who is this?"

"Nanao! How can you already have forgotten my voice? It's Rangiku! And you can't say no to drinks, it's a tradition."

Sigh. "Where are we meeting?"

"Yay! I knew you'd come." And slightly muffled, "See? I told you! Cough up Kiyone!"

Sigh. "Rangiku, where are-"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Hang on just a second, I'll come over."

"No, that's fine, if you can just –"

Click.

Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This takes place a couple weeks after the first call.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, forgot to do this in the last chapter: none of these characters belong to me (unfortunately)

* * *

The Second Call: Fashion Emergency

"Nanao Ise spe-"

"Oh Nanao thank goodness you'll never believe what's happened and I need your help please tell me you have time tonight okay?"

"Rangiku?"

"Of course! Nanao, please please please say yes!"

"Rangiku, you haven't asked me a question yet."

"Oh, I didn't? Sorry! Anyway, I have a fashion emergency! A serious one, and I have to go shopping TONIGHT, but I need a second opinion, say you'll come okay?"

"Why are you asking me? You told me over dinner yesterday that I needed to wear more interesting clothes."

"Na-nao! You do! But I've already picked the dress; I just need you to tell me it looks wonderful and help me find shoes for it. Please! I need support!"

"Why is this an emergency?"

"Because I'm going to Karakura tomorrow, of course! Nanao, I'm making puppy dog eyes, please please please?"

Sigh. "Alright Rangiku. And at what time would th-"

Whoop of joy. "I knew you would! Thanks! I'll come get you after work okay and –" Sudden change of voice and pitch. "- why, yes, yes we do have that meeting set up, thank you for checking." Muffled, possibly by a hand over the phone: "Sorry Boss, it's a client, I'll be right there." Unmuffled. "That will work just fine. Have a good day, and thank you for calling Sereitei Inc.!"

Click.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Call: Will You Accept a Call from Karakura Town?

"Yes, I'll accept the call. Thank you. Nanao Ise speaking."

"Hey Nanao! Guess what – I'm calling about work!"

"What a surprise, given that we're both at work."

"Nanao, I'm hurt! But can you send the competitive firms analysis ASAP? Toshiro needs it."

"Alright, but it will take me a few minutes to get it ready to fax."

"Oh that's fine. And in the meantime we can talk!"

Sigh. "Rangiku, I have to get it together, which means getting up from my desk."

"No it doesn't! Don't you have an electronic copy or a secretary? That's what they're for."

"No to both of those questions. And why couldn't you just email me the request?"

"Because that's so much less fun, Nanao! Oh, but you have to let me tell you about Karakura, okay? We went to this lovely reception at Urahara's, and I wore the gorgeous blue dress that we bought the shoes for on Monday. There was this absolutely delicious man there, although frankly no one looked as good as Toshiro and I, and I decided to – no, Boss, wait!"

Click.

Sigh.

Beep-beep-boop-beep-beep-beep-boop-boop-beep-boop.

Ring. Ring.

"Rangiku? It's Nanao. Can you put Mr. Hitsugaya on?"

"This is he."

"Ah. Then would you mind giving the fax number you're using in Karakura, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"243-467-4323."

"Thank you, that's all I needed."

Click.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, I changed the name of the fic. I wasn't super happy with During Office Hours, which was sort of a working title. Minutiae, meaning small or fine details, seemed to fit better since these are short pieces, just snippets of Nanao and Rangiku's lives, that will eventually add up to both character development and plot (well, that's the goal anyway ...). :)

Oh, and the beep-beep etc. is supposed to be Nanao dialing the phone ... I had a hard time coming up with a sound to represent that, and I felt like had to since the entire fic is based on the sounds Nanao hears during the conversations. Hope it made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fourth Call: Karakura Again

"Nanao Ise speaking."

"I can't believe he hung up on me! Well, I mean, on you, but I was the one he took the phone from."

"Mr. Hitsugaya, you mean? Well, given that you were giving me a description of a man you had seen at a party …"

"But I saw him at a work-related party! Just because Toshiro doesn't believe in fun doesn't mean he should spoil it for everyone else, you know? He doesn't own my time!"

"Rangiku, you made that call an hour ago, from work. Where, I might add, you still are."

"Nanao, you are being as bad as the boss. Seriously, can't a girl have a little fun? Besides, I was telling you about the seriously hot guy I met – what could be more important?"

"Last time you said that you and Mr. Hitsugaya were the most attractive people at the party. Make your mind and call me later when we _aren't both at work_."

Laughter. "Please Nanao! There were _very_ attractive men there; Toshiro and I were just the best-looking couple."

"Rangiku, please don't use my time – time I am using to try and catch up the work that Mr. Kyouraku is not doing - to tell me about what an attractive couple you and your boss make."

"Nanao!! That's not what I was saying, I'm trying to tell you about this stunner who's in management at EverNight."

"Does Mr. Hitsugaya know that you're spending your time at business functions looking for hot dates?"

"Na-nao! That's not the point! Now, the story: I noticed him right after we– oh, hi boss! Wait, why are you in my office?"

"MATSUMOTO! This is _my_ office!"

Pause. "Oops! Gotta go!"

Click.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fifth Call: So there's this guy …

"Nanao Ise –"

"Finally! Toshiro's at a meeting, so I swear the conversation won't get interrupted again, not even by you! I've been dying to talk about this but Hitsugaya's been practically stalking the phone so I couldn't call from the office we were using and he was checking to make sure I didn't make 'extraneous' calls from the hotel and my phone said I was roaming so I couldn't call till I got back and then you didn't answer your cell phone so I had to wait till today!"

Silence.

"Nanao? Aren't you going to sympathize?"

"I thought you didn't want interruptions."

"Nanao! Just listen! His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and he is mm-hmm good."

Sigh. "Rangiku, you know that's degrading, right? To both of you?"

"He's tall with these beautiful arms and shoulders and these stunning eyes and a _rakish_ smile. Oh, and white hair – really striking. Oh, and he's in management, which is good, and his suit!" Dreamy sigh. "You'd agree if you'd seen him, Nanao."

"I suppose, but I've never really been partial to white hair. Or flirts."

"I didn't say he was a flirt! And white hair is very attractive!"

"Rangiku, you said he has 'a rakish smile'. And that you liked him. Clearly he's a flirt. Now please tell me you didn't do anything stupid with this rakish flirt."

"Um, define stupid?"

"You made out with him, didn't you."

"No! Well, not yet! But … I have his phone number and I'll be back in Karakura in a week!"

"Rangiku, I will not help you get out of this ridiculous situation later."

Click.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** It's time for one of my intermittent disclaimers: I do not own the characters who appear in my stories. Alas.

* * *

The Sixth Call: Rangiku's Accusations

"Nan-"

"Nanao I can't believe you hung up on me! I am _not_ going to get into a mess. And you're the one who's been lying, you know!"

"Rangiku, when did I lie to you?"

"You said you don't really like flirts, but you like me and you like Shunsui, so clearly you _do_."

"That is not really the same –"

"Just accept that you're wrong Nanao, because we both know you _are_."

Click.

"Wait … what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **What?! Two updates in one day? I know, crazy stuff. But the last one was soooo short, I would have felt seriously guilty if it was the only one I uploaded during my my hour of internet time at the library. So here is update #2!

* * *

The Seventh Call: Discussing Men With Your Boss

"Nanao Ise speaking."

"Ah, Nanao? Sorry about that last call, I didn't mean to be quite that abrupt."

"It's fine. And I apologize for calling you a flirt."

"What? Oh, that's fine. I mean, it's true. But I thought you'd want to know – I didn't call Grimmjow. You know, the hottie."

"Good."

"Although I don't see why I shouldn't have. I mean, the reception was totally legit and all, so it's not like he's some random guy I picked up at a bar or anything. But Toshiro didn't seem to like him either, so I guess it's as well I didn't. Call, I mean. Or make-out with him. Although that would probably have been worth it."

Sigh. "No, Rangiku, it would not have been. And why exactly were you talking to Mr. Hitsugaya about that other man?"

Laughter. "You make it sound like we're an old married couple! But why not talk to Toshiro about him - we both met him didn't we?"

"Yes, but Mr. Hitsugaya is your _boss_."

"You wouldn't talk to Shunsui about a guy you'd both met at a reception?"

"…No. Especially not if I wanted an opinion on his relative attractiveness."

"Oh. Well, that's just you, then. But, anyway, back to the _really_ good reason I didn't call Grimmjow – I met someone cuter!"

"Rangiku!"

Laughter. "Just kidding! Hey, I'm getting back tomorrow afternoon, so check and see if the girls can get together so we can all go out for drinks, okay?"

From the background: "Matsumoto! Are you using the phone for personal calls again?"

Click.


	8. Chapter 8

The Eighth Call: It's for a Good Cause

"Nanao Ise speaking."

"Hey, Nanao, how about a girls' night out?"

"Rangiku … it's Monday. Remember Friday? We had a girls' night out then."

"Yes, but on _Saturday_ Isane had a date with that guy from accounting."

"Ah. I take it the date didn't go well."

"Well, you know how Isane is… always attracts the wrong kind."

"Yes, she does seem to – but how do you already know about her date?"

"What can I say? I invite confidence; people can't resist pouring out their woes to my bosom."

"That is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard."

"You're just jealous that _your_-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Rangiku. What did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Drinks after work?"

"Again? What about dinner?"

"Oooh! Or we could skip dinner and get dessert!"

"Well, that would be fine too-"

"- and _then_ drinks!"

"Rangiku!"

Laughter. "Strawberry-peanut butter-caramel cheesecake, here I come!"

"That's just … disgusting." Click.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to have taken so long to update!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I still don't own Bleach or the characters. And this one is tied to the last chapter of "Nomenclature," although I think it's fairly self-explanatory.

* * *

The Eighteenth Call: Nanao's Revelation

"Ise N-"

"Nanao, what exactly have you not been telling me?"

"Rangiku, what are you-"

"You got _drunk_ last night. Hon, do I need to come over to your office to talk?"

"Ah, about that … it's a long story."

"Nanao, I have all day."

Pause. "We're at work, Rangiku."

"… Well obviously. Hence the 'all day'. Besides, Toshiro's at an out-of-office meeting. Now, Nao, tell me what's up."

"I was upset … about having given some information to Momo that … Aizen used. And now has. So I offered to, well, resign."

"WHAT?!! Nanao, you're the best thing that's happened to Marketing in years!! You can't quit, I won't let you, I'm-"

"Rangiku! I'm not quitting. When I, um, asked Shunsui to accept my resignation, he said more or less the same thing as you. So, I'm, well, staying."

"Yes!! We have to celebrate! Drinks on me!! I'm coming over to get you, okay?"

"Rangiku! We have tons of work left, and it's only 11 o'clock!"

"Perfect! We'll have an early lunch, and then dessert, and after work we'll have drinks, and then –"

"Rangiku, Rangiku – RANGIKU! No, we are not going out right now. We are not getting drinks on Monday afternoon, especially since we did that last week. We are not going to go eat giant brownie sundaes like we did the week before that. And we are not –" Sigh. "Fine. We can get … coffee, or something." Pause. "And Rangiku … thanks."

Click.


End file.
